


it's all in the deets

by amoontea



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Banter, Domestic, M/M, im new to this fandom pls be good to me lmao, just everyday kapglaz yanno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23506339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoontea/pseuds/amoontea
Summary: Timur barges in through the front door (not really, he has the key to Maxim's apartment, after all), but it's all welcoming for Maxim.
Relationships: Maxim "Kapkan" Basuda/Timur "Glaz" Glazkov
Kudos: 19





	it's all in the deets

**Author's Note:**

> r6 twitter fandom has fully converted me into a kapglaz shipper and i cannot stand around doing nothing so i gotta contribute even just a lil bit kek!! thank yall for c oming to my ted talk now lets move on to the fic lmao enjoy!!

“Max.”

A jostle.

“Maxim.”

Another jostle.

“ _Babe._ ”

That—and one particular hard jostle—is what wakes Maxim up as a trickle of consciousness is poured into his slightly agape mouth, making him choke on nothing but air and cough violently when his whole being slowly stirs. Opening an eye, he catches the worried face of his beloved, creases on his pretty face deepening, and his two hands are holding his arms oh-so-delicately whilst he comes down from the convulses that the coughs create wracking through his body. He likes it when Timur holds him. He likes it _a lot_ when Timur takes care of him, and he would do the same to him in a heartbeat because _goddammit, Maxim loves him so much it’s starting to gnaw on his beating little heart_.

Maxim sits up on the leather couch he’s sleeping on, which has lived longer than he has, and his elbow is starting to feel raw from unconsciously rubbing on the part where it’s already cracked badly since he’s such a restless sleeper, tossing and turning like it’s nobody’s business. He rubs on the eye that refuses to comply his brain before finally having both of them fixed on Timur, sleep still heavily clinging on them.

It’s only been a couple of days, but Maxim feels like he’s starting to regret giving Timur his apartment key. It was an easy decision at that time, but now? Maxim doesn’t know if he feels the same sentiment anymore. He’s such an early riser that Maxim has a hard time keeping up. Or perhaps, that’s just the sleep talking? He doesn’t know.

Is it annoying? Yes. Very. Is it worth it, though? Yes, it is. Maxim believes it may not be a good idea to trust someone with his apartment key, but Timur Glazkov is different. He can have little a trust, as a treat.

“Maxim, did you finish the milk in the fridge last night?” Timur asks as he pads into the kitchen to retrieve the carton of milk sitting on the counter, holding it up for Maxim to see.

Maxim nods, and somehow, that earns him a shake of the other’s head. “Why? What’s wrong with it?”

“It’s been expired for a week, you dummy,” he says, making a show of tossing it into the bin like a basketball player attempting a three-pointer and shouts, “Yeet!” on top of his lungs, and a satisfying 'thud!' comes afterward. They’ve come a very long way from how Timur was being extremely shy around Maxim—like not-looking-straight-into-Maxim’s-eyes-while-he’s-talking shy—to shouting something shameful so shamelessly in his apartment.

“ _Seriously?_ ” Maxim groans, starting to feel something churn in the pit of his stomach. “Oh, fuck. I think I’m gonna be _sick_.”

“Funny how your stomach works like there’s a switch needing to be flipped,” the other replies, leaning back against the counter as he watches Maxim from the kitchen. He smirks. “Details, Maxim. It’s all in the details.”

“Shut _up_ , Timur. You wouldn’t wanna be on the receiving end of my explosive diarrhea.”

Timur holds his hands up in an act of yielding, laughing as he’s on his way to take out the items that are still inside the paper bag of groceries Maxim brought home the night before and lay them out on the counter. “I wouldn’t wanna say ‘I told you so,’ but, since I’m never the bigger person in any conversation…,” he pauses, smacking his lips to ready himself for the next sentence he’s about to spit—he’s always had a penchant for drama, Maxim can tell you that much— “…I told you so, Maxim Basuda.”

Maxim rolls his eyes, sighing as his head flops sideways back onto the couch. “What; are we still going to argue about this right now? _While my stomach is having a massive breakdown?_ ”

“No, I’m just saying ‘I told you so’ because I wanna rub salt _all over your broken-down stomach!_ ”

“That’s not how the saying goes!”

“What are you gonna do, huh? Chase me down throughout your apartment?”

As frustrating as it is, Maxim cannot argue with that anymore because he’s immediately running to the nearest bathroom and locking the door behind him. Timur snickers, now perched on the counter again as he's taking a huge scrumptious bite onto the apple he has in one hand.

“That’s what you get for choosing coconut-flavored milk!”

Maxim starts to second-guess why he loves that man so much.


End file.
